yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 25/Episode 45: Back to Basics
Participants 2f96282dfafd1b0347ae3226bbca8841.jpg|Sian Tetsu Mina.jpg|Mina Akagi Hatsumara.jpg|Hatsumara Akagi Akemi1.jpg|Akemi Hikido Tamahome2.jpg|Aki Asahina 5d7f59c521543226161b79c60b77022e.jpg|Sayuri Oshino-Asahina So Not a Morning Person wake up.png The hour was early when she rose, exactly too damn early by Sian’s account as she peered over to see that it 3 ‘o’ clock in the morning, a time that she’d normally be coming home from patrols back in what remained in Kasaihana. The 21 one year old extending her arms towards the ceiling to stretch while yawning rather loudly while grumbling as she forced herself to get up from the futon she’d been sleeping on during her stay in the High Elder’s home on the Takageuchi Clan grounds. Hatsumara, the clan’s high elder herself was already hard at work in the kitchen from the wonderful smell of miso soup, rice, broiled/grilled fish, and tamagoyaki a rolled omelet filled her nose making Sian truly miss her mother and her homemade dishes somewhat as her mouth would water while she gathered up what necessities needed from her suitcase and the dresser so that she could take a shower. Her moon blue orbs taking note of the darkness that linger still outside as did so while her mind made a point to remind her of the past weeks grueling lessons from Akagi Mina-san in the area of her martial arts. Which up against her were fatal flaws the female hanyou of the Takageuchi literally laying waste to the young Onihoruda with ease one more than several occasions and Sian of course returning the favors when Mina let her guard down or got a bit too cocky for her own liking. She smirked thinking about the last blow she gave the woman in the form of body slam against a grave marker of one of her own ancestors that shattering 4 ribs for a couple of days and got Si into a worlds worth of trouble as she soon learned that not only were the clan members in deep with the Shinto Gods but they were still tight as hell with their deceased family members too as well as the spirits of the ancestor headstone she broke Mina over she could see and was literally raising all types of shit over it, another issue she was having now that she was in Tokyo along with Suijin sudden revival in power. Prompting Sian to immediately wire money over from her Japanese accounts as to pay for its replacement just have some peace and quiet. *YAWNS* Sian hears from the back of her mind. Well almost quiet. She tells herself as that sound could mean only one thing. That Suijin too as well had just woken up as Sian makes her way towards the bed room door in order to open it, step out into the hall with everything she needed in hand, before walking two doors down to the bathroom and stepping within. Undressing herself Sian once she’d turned the light on and the door was shut behind her she would see the many bruises and bandaged areas of her body where her simple training spares with Mina had turned into some massive causalities, most of which were still tender or still mending themselves despite her regenerative healing capabilities. An issue the raven haired beauty learned early on was a result of the light exposure she had with the god forsaken Oko~Tsu Burumu, the Angry Bloom near the clan’s front door steps. ‘Damn plant.’ Sian couldn’t help but say herself, unbinding the wound about her waist in order for it to breathe along with the others before reaching over towards both knobs of the shower as to turn it on. Giving both handles a 60 degree turn and then allowing the water to run before getting into it warm welcoming spray as she prepare herself mentally for another day of rigorous training. From downstairs both Mina and Elder Hatsumara Akagi could hear the footsteps of the young woman as she awakened and made her way to the bath, the churning of water soon following this as both talked in the small dining room while sitting on tama mats at the table over breakfast. The older woman smiling softly as she heard Sian’s footsteps stir without their involvement to do so. “Hmph I see she’s a quick learning, given that she’s only been here a week.” Mina said rather mundanely her right hand caressing her bound up chest through her training kimono where she’d been broken over the grave of her ancestors’ Midori Akagi’s shamelessly but days earlier. Hatsumara laughing a bit as she stood over the stove, “You underestimate Suijin-sama’s charge, dear cousin much like you did when provoking her with our infamous tongue to say the very least. Something I have warned you a thousand times throughout the pass 20 or so odd years of your training not to do when faced with an unknown enemy.” “But still I didn’t think she would desecrate grave like that and using me no less to do it.” Mina interjected grumbling under breath. “Nor did I of else I wouldn’t have let the fighting between you two continue. But what’s done is done. Midori’s new headstone will be here shortly as well as a wreath of flowers from Sian to convey her heart felt apologies to appease her angry spirit. Thank heavens.” The old woman stated getting rather annoyed at dead woman’s antics the sound of footsteps stirring again against the tile floor in the bathroom bring her back to why she’d called Mina here this morning. “By the way just how is Sian progressing with the others?” “Considering she’s a peak human combatant very good, yet…I don’t know she seems so off balance to me, I mean she’s got the toughness down pack that’s for sure but there is no compassion for others outside of her family and the man that Domini spoke of.” “Ah young Zachary, Domini told me of him also. He is the cousin of her love, and the brother of the host of the other ill-fated lover, Washi-sama. Heh I see you also picked up on that too.” Mina would only nod her head to Hatsumara’s statement before adding, “Uh-huh.” “It’s no surprise after what Sayu told me what Tetsu Tomoko-san told her. Sian is rarity. That almost none of us expected. Being that she is the first hybrid to ever become an Onihoruda, to our knowledge and to an ancestral deity no less. And it is my belief that Sian might quite possibly be the strongest one out of the other 4 families that lay in Kasaihana due to her father’s blood.” “But did you also factor in that it also might be the reason she can’t reach the second tier as well Hatsumara-sensei?” Mina asked looking at the older woman as she made her way from the stove with breakfast in town balancing several plates and bowls full of food in her hands, on her arms, and even on her head with the patience and skill of a shaolin while walking towards the table. Mina giving her hand unloading the dishes once she reached the table, sitting them down on it. “Aye that I did. Which is why starting today I want you to begin Sian’s basic regime training today.” “You mean all that balancing on wooden poles with one leg and holding bags on top of head shit among oh so many things you used to make me, Sayu, and Ayane do when we were kids, while preaching that we must be soft and gentle in order to face onis in combat. THAT Basic Training!” Asked Mina. “The one in the same.” The elder replied not liking the ideal of how she was being mocked at the moment as she moved to take her seat at the table to left of Mina. The sound of bare feet suddenly coming into dining room alerting the two women of Sian’s presence as she stood dressed in a white and black training kimono almost similar to the only Mina wore with towel in hand still drying her still wet almost bob length raven hair having heard most but not all of their conversation once she hit the downstairs area. “Do you always speak about your guests when they are not present, or am I the exception?” the 21 year old asked not fond of the ideal of being discussed of behind her back especially when she could hear it. To which Hatsumara would reply, “Only IF it helps those who you seek to teach you to better understand more about yourself and your history.” Her tone rather calm but firm none the less with the young Onihoruda to make her understand that she was to be respected and nothing less. “Now please sit…and eat. You’ll need your strength for you have a long day ahead of you, and do believe a phone call from a certain young man later on the evening to attend to.” Her words reminding Sian that she’d promised to call him again on Monday of the following week (which means its Sunday back in the States) after they talked the previous one and she learned that he’d arrived safely in Zanzibar Stone, the Warlock’s base for the School of the Phoenix and begun training as she heeded her tone before going towards the table and having a seat as she didn’t dare wish to disrespect her elders. The three offering up a prayer once everyone had settled in before starting to eat. A calm silence filling the room outside the noise of chopsticks hitting dishes when something was either picked or passed to the next person who desired it, Sian however once spying the spread before her was unable keep herself from being such a little pig as the work outs she’d been undergoing had caused her to loose quite a bit of weight and gain an increase appetite just to make up for it. IMG_5985.GIF tumblr_m5udbeTKzb1r72ht7o11_r1_500.gif goku-eating-02.gif tumblr_njznf91Gw91t3nxz1o3_500.gif She was thought it was an even trade off to say the very least especially after she’d taken a picture of herself in her PJ’s with her new leaner slightly more toned physic and sent it to Zack as good luck present after her first few days of training. His response back making her blush as she started to think of it. While Mina looked on bewilderment at how Sian didn’t manage to lose an arm in there as she ate on. Hatsumara however having had two boys herself and being rather used to person with a high metabolism would only chuckle before moving to speak again. “Sian of the course over the course of the past week your skills have improved greatly. You and Suijin-sama’s teamwork despite the bickering has gotten better. And you’ve master you first seal transformation greatly…” “But I’m still off balance somewhere and you think it has to do with my father half of the spectrum that it conflicting with things or with my own emotions.” Sian stated finishing the statement for her. “Possibly, you are considered something quite rare and for an oni not to want to have the power you have is….” Mina interrupted the elder, “Pure insanity.” “Yes what Mina said.” The old woman stated giving her a look that made the 42 year shrink in her chair some. Sian would’ve sigh still eating. “So what’s the plan, how do we fix this ‘imbalance’ that I have?” “By making you understand that the world is filled with opposites and that you my dear might actually be the strongest of this generation’s onihoruda next to the onigami of course.” “And just how do we do that?” Like an Oak You Must Stand Firm “Mmmaaannnn I had to ask….” Sian wailed several hours later as her body standing on two wooden pedestals among many in the middle of a massive lake near the training area of the grounds in a crouching position with two bowls filled with grain in both of her outstretch hands and one on her head filled to brim with water. “Remind me why I have to do this again Mina-san?” Mina would let out a sigh using her own earned agility to movements balance herself on left leg while motioning her right up into the air bent at the knee in an attempt at crossing it over it mate then bending it all while explaining. “In order to have proficient and strong attacks Sian you must be able to stand firmly on your own two feet just like the mighty oak does against wails of the wind. And also to avoid falling at an opponent’s attack, this exercise known as the back stance is help aid you in achieving this. Though you are more fortunate to have me as you such a teaching during such a lesson when Ayane, Sayu, and I were you age it was bags of rice on our heads and bowls of water in our hands. The dropping for either meant laps around the grounds for a month.” “Oh yeah?” Sian groaned underneath the pressure and strain. “Is that so...I still don’t get how this supposed to help to balance me out.” “This technique originated from none other than the Shaolin, Sian and although you are a pretty good fighter you can become a greater one.” She’d hear Mina stay to her while exhibiting the skills that she learned from being made to do the same exercises as Sian continued to hold her crouching like stance as several drops of water trickle down into her hair and face. Mina slowly undoing her own so that she could move on the wooden pedestals to get closer to the young woman to adjust the bowl on head back a little further. The older woman’s right hand coming rest on her thigh before attempting to press down further on it signaling to Sian that she wanted her to go lower. But because she was more focused on how tired she was rather than to what she oughta been doing Mina’s actions were perceived as something else than mere directions causing the 21 year old to panic as she fought against what she was trying to do so thus causing body to shift wiggle and move as she attempted regain her control of her balance. “Mina-san what are you doing?” She asked fighting like hell in order to maintain what little control she had while wobbling everywhere. “Pushing you down lower.” Mina explained trying to do so again only to be met again with resistance by Sian. “Any lower and I’m gonna fall into the lake and hard.” “If you continue resisting you’ll end up taking me along for the ride, so please stop being so stubborn and trust me will ya?” ?” the high warrior exclaimed trying as hard as she could to get the younger woman to understand. horse stance-00023.jpg|Sian's stance looked like 4612277675.jpg|Mina's Stance But it was no use the more she tried the more Sian fought against it until both woman completely lost their balance plummeting into the icy cold waters of the lake beneath them with loud *SPLASH*! Mina of course being the first of the two being the first to break through followed only moments later by Sian who was literally coughing up water and gasping for air as the 42 years swam by towards with her brown hair wet all over the place and her glasses crooked hanging off her nose by the arm on her left ear. Cussing to high hear from what Sian could tell. “You don’t have to so rude about it you know.” “If you would’ve fucking trusted my judgement and crouched lower I wouldn’t be you cunt. NOW! Instead of being out here only two hours doing this exercise you gonna be out here for five, and longer you take to make it to shore and back up on those beams in full position more time I’ll add to this sentence started at 30 min increments.” “SAY WHAT?!?!” was all anyone on the grounds could hear Sian wanting more than anything to strangle the life outta the purple eyed, brunette haired woman with a water lasso or noose as she watched Mina emerge the waters and with a temple maids help. “Common Tetsu the clock is ticking. Tick tock and I ain’t got all fucking day you know. Some of us actually do have a life like with a husband and some kids.” Her implications that she had something better to do other than train her really was starting wear thin on Sian’s nerves quite a bit as she swam in the same direction as she did her own moon blues cutting Mina a nasty look that seemed say, “Hah bitch you wish.” The young onihoruda practically shivering in 6am cold once she was on shore, dried off, and back up on the pestles in her crouching stance again in less than 10 min Mina of course catching on the look but not really letting it get up under her skin as she jumps up into the air and lands on a peg closer to one that Sian’s left leg was on, carrying with her this time four bowls of grain, two for both arms and a bag of rice which she placed on her head for her disobedience against her early instructions. All in the hope that she would learn that it was better to listen than fight against the order of things much like she was doing when came to being a mixed blood child from the start. Before doing a flip or two backwards landing on another pole and sitting down with ease in pose that was usually used for mediation purposes in order to observe her pupil and only moving from this position in order to instruct Sian to move lower or push her arms physically out more. tumblr_inline_nhr7khghiq1rbt4gq.gif Building Up Ones Endurance (Comp died on me so I had to summarize this part) Over the course of the next few weeks Sian would be subjected to this and several more exercises all practice by the Shaolin each testing the limits of the young woman’s durability of her fingers which are considered the most delicate and fragile parts of the human body by plowing them in the huge jug of hard dried beans none stop for over the length of 4 hours each and every day. The results ending in tissue being torn from them, cuts in various places and bleeding profusely to point it almost impossible for the young onihoruda to even bend them to do even the more basic of functions. Like eating or getting dressed on her own. From here she was made to do exercises that tested not only the ability of her own peak human agility but the flexibilities of her body by having Mina place her in various yet inhuman like positions or rotating her limbs in some of the weirdest positions in all types of weather be it raining or in the morning cold in addition to sets of 50 and increasing laps she’d had to down up and down the stairs that lead to the grounds in under 20 minutes and upon reaching the top getting on both hands and knees in order to crawl back down to the bottom. Of course she and Mina argued like cats hahaha…there wasn’t a moment that they didn’t. Both women were so much alike in stature that even Suijin herself began to question if indeed the Elder of the Akagi’s new just what she was doing by pairing the two up as teacher and student for this rigorous training as she could feel Sian’s will to see this through to the end starting wane bit by bit as she thought she was no closer to the goal than she had been when she got there. But this further from the truth whether or not Sian believed it. Despite the reishi of 2nd Soul had strengthen the Oni’s powers by only half it was Sian own power and determination that had awaken not only the full potential of the girl’s own natural born abilities enabling to use her ice powers to their fullest a barrier that was needed in order for her to breach the second gate as the Lady was both a water AND ice user. And also granting unto the 21 year old the power of the Lady’s primary weapon Seleste, a glaive weapon forged for the bodies of powers of the world’s most deadly snakes. As with each day’s sun set Suijin could feel more and more of her power returning and even more so the awakening of powers the likes even she didn’t know how to fathom, the powers of the Nephilim that had made to lay dormant for so long inside of Sian’s form. A force she just simply couldn’t ignore along with her thoughts in regards to Zackary that were making the Lady ponder if she had in fact been wrong in which she had said to Sian in regards to him. ‘Perhaps it was time for her to have a certain conversation with her charge, to strike the barging that would bind the two as one?’ The Lady thought to herself quietly shifting her thoughts to the man she had scorned but months earlier. ‘Zack had indeed turned out to be better one for Sian…as with each time she felt like giving up he’d call her or message her giving the strength to endure the pain, sores, and failures once more; only to emerge twice as stronger than when she went in. Having progeny from one such as that made her realizing that this bet and foolish pride of hers really didn’t matter in the end. Just Sian’s happiness did.’ Though of course she wouldn’t let Sian know this. She was after all still an Oni. The Final Test...the Invasion After a whole month of training and the final week of summer slowly approaching its end, Sian was brought before the Elders of the Takageuchi Clan to announce which one of them would be administering the Final Challenge; an all-out fight that would challenge Sian on everything she’d learned this included Ayane, Aki, a blonde who she’d never had the pleasure of seeing before with another woman by her side, and Sayuri yet Mina and Domini weren’t present. The second unknown female being dressed in an outfit that she’d only seen the meta-humans of Heroes Inc. wear. ‘If one of them is hear that means something fucked up is about to hit Japan.’ Sian wagered to herself not opening her mouth to say at thing as Hatsumara moved to begin. “A month ago you enter these grounds a broken creature trying to obtain a goal which many of your kind have grasped in matters of years of being reckless idiots, but you Sian with your mix blood heritage have managed to gain knowledge a lot of Onis would kill to get. Not only gaining a slight resistance to the Oko~ Tsu Burma at the risk of losing your regenerative powers but mastering full power over your elemental of both Ice and Water, gaining the favor of Suijin-sama to bless you with the power of her weapon, Seleste. Now that you have gained the insight in which so many of your kind would kill for, we the Takageuchi stand ready to give you Lady Sian your final test. Achieve it and what you desire to have will come forth full circle for you ways that won’t believe…” “And what if I am not able to do whatever this task is you’re asking Elder, then what?” “You die trying.” The ideal of seeing death of again wasn’t terrifying to Sian as might have been with so many other people having face it three times already. So upon hearing this she would nod her head agreeing to their terms before even knowing just what the hell they were to begin with. Hatsumara smiling as she turns her head in the direction of Sayuri who immediately took the floor upon the High Elder granting it. “Help us protect 2nd Soul from the one called Nik Tasanagi of the Order, or should I say Kin. It’s hard to explain but the warnings I receive from the Gods aren’t far fetched to say the least, he is coming.” Sian eyes immediately widened when she heard this and drawing forth Suijin’s attention as this meant that they intended them both to battle Okami as well. “Kin? The Order?? Your majesty I don’t understand why Kin would attack the one nation that would help him and the other champions of the games. It just doesn’t make any sense…where’s Domini I wanna to talk to her about this and see if she can’t pick up anything from him first. Something’s gotta be wrong with him for him to ally himself with these Order people to do this shit….” The Emperor would reply, “She’s gone Sian, she’s gone. She’s been placed under the direct protection of Heroes Inc. ‘s own Jade Fierce, Domini has been given an important task Sian just as you have been to defend this nation if you accept it. We have at this very moment confirmation she’s arrived safely in New Nexus Florida and is awaiting Ms. Fierce’s transport to arrive from California to take her to the Inc’s Head Quarters where she will be safe. And hopefully will be able to reached Leon as our attempts to contact him have failed. Now I ask you not as an Emperor but as one who will be family to you one day…because you are dating my son in law’s cousin and from I see…that same boldness that’s in Leon exists inside of Zachary too as well. Hell it’s in all of the Ryoji men so the likelihood of me being wrong isn’t possible; will you help us in our cause?” Sian weighed in to this request carefully the ideal of Kin, someone who she considers her best friend coming here to kill off a person who along with the Empress had done everything to support those who were in the ruins of Kasaihana City with food, clothing, supplies and other things needed to survive and in turn making the impossibly livable for many. And now to have that all torn away from them when talks of rebuilding were high on the lips of all…it was unthinkable. Suijin added, “Think carefully about this Sian as it means will be facing the son of Susanoo-sama, though we are equals I never truly bested Okami in combat.” “I know….but I’m not about to let that bitch brat Tasanagi tear apart what me, Leon, Domini, and Zack have worked so have for either.” “To arms is it?” “To arms Suijin.” The Lady replied, “Prepare yourself then both mentally and physically for you face one unlike any before, Father of all Wolfbloods himself Okami.” Sian nodding her head to Aki agreeing to do battle with the Lord of the West on 2nd Soul’s behalf as everyone stood from their seats in order to thank her for the assistance she was about give in the forth coming situation. The blonde hair 46 year old Akemi Hikido who dressed in two piece black suit, stockings and some heels moved out from the building they were in giving the order, “I want every civilian in our nation in the keep within the hour, prepare for a full scale evacuation of the island! Tell Nakamura I want God’s Hand awaken and full working order I want these fucks to know just how serious I am about bringing down the house on them.” “Ma’am!!” the soldiers say moving out to complete the order as the sirens go off to alert the people. Sian turning on her heels to look out through a nearby window. “And so it…begins….my test to invoking the seal.” Category:Ark 25 Category:Invoking the Seal Saga